The invention relates to a flushing instrument or irrigator for surgical purposes of a kind having a stem for conveying a flushing fluid and in particular a liquid to a mouthpiece.
It has hitherto been customary to use so called three ring irrigators for irrigation purposes during medical operations. These three ring irrigators have three rings to accomodate the index finger, the middle finger and the thumb. By pressing a piston into the cylinder liquid passes through the front opening of the irrigator and is sprayed by means of a cannula onto the incised area. Certain disadvantages are associated with the known irrigator and its method of use. The need to execute pressure on the spray piston makes the handling and in particular the aiming of the irrigator at the point to be irrigated difficult. It is also disadvantageous that the irrigator must from time to time be refilled and this frequently occurs at a time which is most inconvenient for the surgeon.